As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Often, one or more of such information handling systems are connected to form a communications network. Updating software on one or more of the networked information handling systems using conventional methods may require installing software packages manually at individual information handling systems using installation disks, or delivering installation files over the same communication channel used for operational communications. Thus, installation of software packages or upgrades may consume part of the bandwidth that could otherwise be used for operational tasks. Furthermore, some of these methods may involve removing one or more of the networked information handling systems from operation while transferring files required for software maintenance or upgrades, negatively impacting system or network performance.